


My Heart Beats Against You

by owltype



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltype/pseuds/owltype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His fingers are underneath your shirt and you can't remember how long it's been since you've been with him like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Beats Against You

**Author's Note:**

> I felt bad because lately I have neglected the YunJae ship. I also felt bad because I haven't updated Modorenai Basho wo Omotteru in a while. So, here is a little gift from me to you that will hopefully mollify you until I can get Modo updated. This is an old, incomplete fanfic I dug up and decided to finish. I hardly ever write smut and I really don't know if I pulled it off, but I figure it might be worth something, and so I'll leave the final judgment up to you, my wonderful readers. Enjoy! ♥

He pushes you lightly onto the bed, bearing you down into soft pillows that feel like clouds under your weary head.

His breath is a whisper of salvation in your ear and you turn toward the sound, reaching out for him to join you with a hand you deny is shaking. He wraps his smaller hand around yours and brings your knuckles to his lips, brushing his mouth along the rise of your fingers.

Extra weight is added to the bed as he kneels on the mattress. Your body dips further into the embrace of cold sheets and soft pillows. He crawls toward you and straddles your body, leaning his weight on your legs. His fingers are underneath your shirt and you can't remember how long it's been since you've been with him like this.

"Too long," you whisper, your mouth falling open in a sigh as fingernails rake across the tender skin of your abdomen.

"I'm here now," he whispers back, his mouth falling to the juncture between neck and shoulder. You turn your head to the side, exposing more of yourself to his ravenous teeth.

Before, your hands had wanted to be everywhere, and not able to decide on a destination, you had kept them still. You lift them now and place them on his hips, pulling him flush against you. There’ a sense of pride when you coerce a purr from his throat as you rub your clothed erections together.

"I need you." It’s a plea in the dark. You need to feel his mouth on you, need to feel him around you, in you-- _anything._

He rises, like a god from his tomb, and slowly he wraps fingers around the hem of his shirt. Inch-by-inch, he exposes his skin, and the moonlight spilling through the curtains in waves of silver makes him _glow._ Feeling a hunger churn in your stomach, you use your leverage on his hips and greater height to roll him under you.

"I will have you," you promise, unbuttoning his jeans. You lean in for a quick kiss and when you pull away, his eyes flash with a warning: _Don’t stop_ , he’s saying.

In the dark it’s easy to forget that outside of the little chrysalis the two of you have built, the world continues to spin. Here, in this moment, it’s only you and him and the staccato beats of two hearts beating together.

His skin under your hands is hot, burning to the touch, and you want to sink into it, feel it envelop you, as you immolate in the heat of his love.

Somehow--you don’t remember when it happened--the both of you are naked. He lies still underneath you, his chest falling and rising rapidly as he tries to suck in oxygen. He has never looked so haunting before. Reverently, you run your hands over the planes of his pectoral and abdominal muscles--you stop for a moment to pluck at the jewel threaded through his navel--and continue downward. Eventually your fingers find the creases between knee and thigh and slowly, gently, you part his legs and fall to rest between them. He gasps--you echo the sound--as your twin erections rub together.

“Please,” he whispers and reaches out to you in supplication. Tucked between his thumb and forefinger is a tube of clear liquid which you immediately take and uncap. For the first time, you feel rushed, like maybe if you don’t move fast enough, your time will run out and he will disappear. Still, you take your time to prepare him because to hurt him would be worse than to lose him.

“Jaejoong,” it’s more an exhalation than a sound as you sink into his body.

He wraps his arms and his legs and practically his soul around you. His lips are pressed against your ear and he’s saying something-- _Yunho_. _Please. More._

He moves with you, push for push, the rhythm of your bodies perfectly in sync. His lips are open and the pupils of his eyes are blown wide and his fingers clutch at your back and every moan he makes sounds like a symphony.

You can feel the tide rising, swelling, and he leans up and kisses you chastely on the cheek. That one, brief gesture of adoration shocks you into an orgasm so intense it’s like being pulled into a tidal wave. The only thing you can do is hold on to him tightly and ride it out. Distantly, you hear him cry out and then there’s warmth against your abdomen.

It takes a few moments before either of you are able to move again. His legs unwind from around your waist and thump to the bed. Released, you tip to your side and land on the bed to lie next to him. Already, his eyes are nearly closed as lethargy takes over him. You’re nearly half asleep yourself.

Grabbing the blanket that had been kicked to the floor, you pull it over the both of you and settle down to curl against his back. You drop a kiss onto his shoulder, whisper an _l love you_ in his ear. Just as you’re about to succumb to sleep, you hear a quiet _I love you, too_ being whispered back.


End file.
